Unexpected
by TranscendentGirl
Summary: Some events at the office lead to an unexpected romance between two collegues
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first Sue Thomas Story. As much as i love Jack and Sue there stories sort of get a bit boring so i decided that i would do a Bobby And sue story

I do not own Sue Thomas.

******

'What's everyone fancy for lunch'

'How about Mexican?' Bobby suggests

'Nah we had Mexican yesterday' Jack Complains

'Yeah and it was as good yesterday as it would be today,'

'How about that froufrou French place down the street, the foods healthy and its within walking distance,' Myles suggested

'Sure works for me' Jack said

'And me' D said

'Well I guess I have no choice,' Bobby said giving in 'You coming Girls?'

'Sure,'

'Sure'

'Sure but I need to go to a cash machine first,' Sue said

'Well so do I, so we'll meet you at the restaurant,' Everyone nodded and left 'You ready?'

'Sure, lets go Bobby,' and with that they left.

'Are you ready to go?' asked Bobby

'Yep lead the way,'

Just then a loud banging noise went off and the door of the bank swung open and hit Bobby in the face, knocking him out

'Oh my God Bobby," Sue shouted as she knelt down on the floor nest to him

'Come on wake up, wake up!' she kept saying. After a while he started to stir and his eyes opened

'Bobby are you okay?'

'What happened? Why an I on the floor?'

'It doesn't matter right now we need to get you to a hospital,'

'No, I'm fine'

'Fine if you won't go to the hospital, then lets go back to the office and get something for that bump,'

'Fine, come on lets go'

After Bobby was stood up Sue put her arm around his waste to help him stand up right and they walked back to the office.

'How's the eye?' Sue asked walking into the bullpen with an ice pack

'Fine, I think,'

'Here let me put this on it,' Sue said while Bobby moved a bit so that Sue could sit on his desk to put on the ice pack 'How's this?'

'Fine, so you gonna tell me what happened?'

'Well, you got knocked out,'

'I know that much, but how did I get knocked out?'

'By a bank door,' Sue admitted

'I got knocked out by a bank door?' Bobby sighed 'Great the guys are gonna laugh at me,'

'It'll be fine,'

'Do you think you could kinda not mention anything to the guys when they get back,'

'Don't you think they'll notice the bruise on your eye?' Sue mentioned

'Good point,' Bobby sighs, just then he hears footsteps and Levi goes running to the door

'Hey guys, why didn't you come to the…' the rest of the sentence was lost as they walked through the door and saw Bobby sat at his desk with Sue holding an ice pack on his eye. Bobby nudged Sue and pointed to the rest of the team who had just came in

'What happened?' Lucy asked, worry clear on her face. Sue looked at Bobby and he nodded

'Bobby got knocked out," She said whilst turning back to face the team, everyone was silent and Bobby was dreading there reaction

'You only went to the cash machine, how did you manage to get knocked out?' D asked

'He got hit by the bank door,' Sue answered. It was quiet for a minute then everybody burst out laughing

'A bank door that's a classic,' Jack laughed. Sue looked at Bobby and could see he looked embarrassed and angry, _That's it _She thought _I'm putting my foot down, this isn't fair on Bobby. _She took Bobby's hand on the ice pack and stood up to face the team

'Hey this is not funny, it looked really painful and it could have been much worse, now stop laughing and get back to work!' she shouted. Everybody stopped laughing, stared at the two then they slowly turned and went back to there own desks. Sue turned back to Bobby who as staring at her

'I best get back to work as well, you should be okay to take that off now,' she said taking the ice pack from Bobby's hand and placed it on the desk

'See you Bobby,'

'See you Sue,' Bobby winked at her as she walked away then went back to work


	2. Chapter 2

****

Bobby had done no work after Sue left his desk he just sat and stared at the ice pack. He couldn't believe Sue would stand up to everybody like that for him. Sure he was embarrassed and angry but he didn't expect her to get angry like that, it was just so unlike her. He sneaked a glance at her, Levi was lyed down at her feet and she was busy on the computer. He turned away and decided what he was going to do, it was 6 o'clock which meant everyone was going to be going home pretty soon, so he stood up grabbed his coat and walked over to Sue's desk. Levi stood up and jumped up to get Sue's attention, it worked because she saw looked up and smiled at him

'Hey Sue,'

'Hey Bobby, how's the eye?'

'A bit sore, but I'll live,' smiled Bobby 'So I was wondering go you wanna get dinner, as we both didn't get the chance to have any lunch?'

'I'd love to but what about Levi?'

'Well I know that the Thai place round the corner lets hearing dogs in, so how about we go there?'

'Sounds great,' Sue said standing up and putting on Levi's leash and then grabbing her coat 'Lets go,' and with that they left. The walk to the restaurant passed with light conversation and the dinner was punctuated with laughter.

' I had a great time,' Sue said when they left the restaurant

'Me too,'

'Well, me and Levi best get going, we've got a long walk ahead of us,'

'Long walk?' Bobby said looking confused

'My car broke down, so Lucy took me to work but she can't take me back home as she has a date straight after work so me and Levi are walking it back,' She explained

'I don't think so, its absolutely freezing out here, you are not walking home, also it could be dangerous,'

'Well how else am I supposed to get home?'

'I'm taking you now come on,' Bobby said

'Are you sure?'

'Positive,'

'Thanks Bobby,' Sue said giving him a smile

'No problem,' and with that they walked to Bobby's car.

'Thanks for the ride Bobby,' Sue said as Bobby opened the door to let her and Levi out

'No problem,' Bobby said 'And thanks for today Sue, I really appreciate it,

'Anytime,' she said giving him a smile

'Night Sue, see you tomorrow,' Bobby said bending down and giving her a kiss on the cheek

'Night Bobby,' she waved at him and then walked up her apartment.

'Sue!' Lucy shouted when she walked in 'Where have you been, I've been worried I expected you to be here when I got back from my date,'

'Calm down Lucy, I was having dinner with Bobby,' Sue explained while hanging up her coat and putting away Levi's leash. Lucy tapped on her on the shoulder to get her attention,

'Dinner with Bobby as in Bobby Manning?'

'Well what other Bobby do we know,' Sue asked 'Don't get that look on your face, we only went because we didn't get chance to have lunch due to him getting knocked out,'

'Okay what ever you say Sue,'

'Well I'm off to bed night,' and with that she went to her bedroom got changed and got in bed, but her thoughts lingered on the kiss. _It was only a friendly kiss on the cheek Sue and Bobby is just a friend _she thought _But then why did I like it that much, could it be…?_


End file.
